Victim Of The Bullies
by Marytana
Summary: Elmyra was always ready to take abuse, but what happens when the the dam bursts?
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

"Victim Of The Bullies"

"Elmyra?"  
Elmyra was lying down, completely blacked out. The sounds of impending laughter was ringing down into her ears, and more importantly, she could hear voices

_"Ohhhh..."_

"Hey, ELMYRA!"

Elmyra jolted her eyes open for a split second, then closed them again. If they were still there, she wanted no more part in being there punching bag.

_"Hipptiy- Hops...?"_

Where were Buster and Babs?

"ELMYRA!"

_"No...stay away..."_

Once again, Elmyra jolted her eyes open, but just about long enough to completely make sure of her surroundings

"Let's get Elmyra back to her house. NOW!"

_"Wait, Buster and Babs!? Why where thay...?"_

Elmyra closed her eyes once more.

_"My...god..."_


	2. Bummer about Elmyra

Max didn't look up from his lunch. Three of the extras (bit players, backgrounders, cameo characters, whatever you wanted to call them) were trying engage in friendly conversion with him, something that was not on the agenda today.

And he know all too well why.

Mary looked at her two fallow buddies, Peach Cat, and Marcia Martian with a tinge of concern for her unlikely friend. Normally, a situation like this called for the good old dollar bait, but this time was different. She had a job to do.

"Mr. Max," Mary began, a bit nervous about unleashing his trademark rage.

"What do you want?" replied Max, still not looking up from his lunch. "If it's about Elmyra..."

"Please, Mr. Max. This is not about publicity, it's about tragedy. Your...associate, Elmyra Duff, was in a horrible situation yesterday and..."

"THAT'S HER OWN FAULT!" Max snapped back. "Has it even OCCURRED to you that I DON'T know what happened because, you know, I WASN'T EVEN THERE!?

"Mr. Max, I know that," Mary clarified, thanking God that Max had his lunch so late and no one was staring them down. "The question is if you're going to support Elmyra during her recovery."

Max perked up at that last sentence.

"I thought you know that already, Max said in a sly tone.

Mary decide that this would be a good time to shut up and end her story.

"As you can see," said Mary as she turned to face the camera. "Montana Max has, more or less, declined our request for a interview. We will bring you more updates to this story as they occur. For K-Acme TV, this is Mary Melody.

Mary turned back to Max, but before spin-changing out of her news casting uniform into more casual attire, as casual as it could get for a rainy day, anyways.

"Max," said Mary all motherly like as she sat down next to him a give him a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you and Elmyra sticking together."

"Um... yeah."

"Come on let's go," Max sadly took Mary's hand and proceeded to walk with her out of the school and onto the school grounds outside.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard, but all of the extras present outside Le Trendy Desertary couldn't care less. A few of them had decided not to wait and had started to take study notes. Two human toons, a ponytailed platinum blonde with a lit cigarette and a strawberry blonde with a mullet cut stood out.Key Gladstone and Rhoda Queen, like the rest of the extras, had become fast friends for one reason. "They already, like, HIRED the stars they needed, they just need to fit in the blanks with all of us," Key gave a good smirk as she remembered. "I'd tell the story of how I came to be here but...""...It specks for all of us," Rhoda finished. "Really, it does." She puffed on her cigarette while collating her memories of her on her one and only moment of fame. "Although thrusting a "fake friend" scenario on top of Elmyra wasn't the best of ideas. She only got crushed by it.""_Did she get back up on her feet?"_ A basset hound holding a sign with barely legible handwriting with his teeth walked between Key's legs."Yes Byron, she did. The things an air-head will do in the pursuit of cute critters," Rhoda did not show any emotion.Yep , like, that's true. But don't get me started on her sympathy card moments. In the prom episode, my episode, that Elmyra And Max Recipe For Disaster should have STAYED a disaster."_Oh, and speaking of..." _Byron surveyed the sounding streets. "_Where's Mary? You'd think she be here by now being the leader and all"__"_Byron, there's, like, nothing to worry about," Key knelt down and give Byron a nice pat on the head. "On the one coin, it will definitely be a first if Mary arrives late. Oh the other coin..." she looked up at the ongoing traffic. "...It may be that she has some private business to attend to. And that private business may be a lot important than a simple meet-up with friends." At the sound of that strung paragraph, a young dog(in dogs years, at least) pondered young thoughts. Maybe today would be a good day to just sit down and relax and try to think about the present rather than the future. 


	3. How To Up Your Duff

At exactly that moment, the scene was Elmyra Duff's surprisingly wall cleaned bedroom .

While her condition was not totally unheard of in the toon world, the magazine article she was reading while in her bed confirmed that, the hospital workers hareceived a good shock when she was first wheeled into the emergency room.

Elmyra drew her attention back to the magazine article, and scanned to a particular paragraph with her finger. As the writer happened to claim, Her "physical injuries" have only been recorded in one other individual toon way back in the decades following the founding of the Looniversity

"The...Looniversity..." It looked like she was about to break into tears. She remember all too wall how swift the Stupid Broadcasting Service's claim of the Looniversity was, how no one had time to react to the wall planed ambush, and how...

"...the...new generation..." At this point she couldn't take the thought any more. She stood up on her bed, _threw_ her magazine down with so much force that a small crater was created from the impact(and caused a few of her pets to flee the room in fear of their own safety), and with her rage building up looked up at the ceiling.

But her rage was soon to be short-lived.

"Myra?" Max quietly rapped on the door.

"Mon...err...Max?!" Elmyra excitedly jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "Oh, thank goodness! I was just thinking about you!"

She then slammed open the door to find...

...a completely drenched Max in the doorway, with all his textbooks, notes and less important things completely water damaged. Max defiantly stood by his "Toon Villainy 201" class's teacher's advice: that no matter how much you change your looks, no matter if you choose to reform, the sigma of a former villain remains. And was that advice more appropriate now than never.

"Max?" Elmyra froze. She WAS happy to see him, make no mistake...

Hello, Elmyra," Max dared not say another world and swiftly walked into the room. He angrily throwed all his study material onto the bed along with his not-so-handy-anymore tote bag and plopped onto the bed's side.

"Max!" Elmyra repeated sharply, "What happened to you!?"

"The less said about it the better," Max replied bleakly. "All I can tell you is that it involved me, Key Gladstone, and a very sharp pair of scissors.

"Ha, I can only imagine," Elmyra giggled. Key was rather unpredictable, even for a Warner Brothers toon in training. Still, It was only a wish on a lucky clover that she would have been caught on camera during the Junior Prom all those years ago. Max and Elmyra's "Bit Player" friends were just as important to the show's crew (Mostly the camera people and the writers) as the "Stars" were, and they both respected that.

"Where's Mary?" Elmyra noted, sitting herself down next to Max, who was reading from his toon physics textbook trying to make some sense out of the text that was still legible. "Being payed by cameo means you have to make as many as possible. Isn't this a tad out of character for her?"

"Oh, no. She had a good justification for it today," Max give a assuring nod "She promised to help Marcia with some basic human table manners for the Junior Formal Banquet; which is pretty straightforward when you think about it. But place your bets that when the chance comes along

that Martian will learn some killer dance moves from good ol' Little Boy Blue with viscosity!"

"Oh, yeah. Can't what to see how THAT will turn out," Elmyra rolled her eyes and then taked out one of her own textbooks from her hammerspace which was, quite surprising, focused on Modern Art(she was rather lousy as a pet owner both on-screen and off, but had a great future as a artist and art connoisseur. Evan her art teacher was amazed). The Senior Prom is going be a whole different story, trust me on that,

Max looked up from his book, ponder toony thoughts for a moment, looked at Elmyra, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "How?"

"Wall...Max... it's just that...let's sum up our lives up until now. We came to Acme Acres by ways of the lure of fame and wealth.

"Yeah, we did," Max remembered whimsy.

Well we did find fame and wealth, but in the worst why possible. And ever since the show ended, we have no good reasons to leave. Me in particular, I've been doing just fine since I was adopted by the Duffs. I've even taken there last name, much better than Elmyra Vin by a long shot.

"Ha! I remember when you first told me your real last name!"

Elmyra nodded to her friend. "Anyways, the reasons I'm bring this up is that in our years of study at the Looniversity and acting on Tiny Toon Avenchers, we've had very supportive mentors and friends. Even the "Stars" never pushed our buttons too hard. But our gradation is very close, just the final exam and the Senior Grad dance and I'm very VERY _scared of what lies ahead post-graduation because, well, we're on our own. Do you think we'll be able to handle being along, again? _

Hearing this, Max's eyes widen. He thought and thought and thought, and then went to hold Elmyra's hand. "I.. think we'll be fine."

Elmyra briefly reverted back into character and crushed Max with one of her wall-know bear hugs

"Oh, Monty," she whispered. One thing was for sure. Evan if didn't have their friends, they would always have each other. That's what really mattered.

_**The End**_


End file.
